


Margarita

by Mazer



Series: Seven Sins and Virtues [1]
Category: Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love
Genre: Introspettivo, M/M, One-Shot, Shounen-ai, spoiler - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-21
Updated: 2007-12-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazer/pseuds/Mazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assieme al sollievo, è arrivata anche una timida consapevolezza. Qual è la cosa a cui tieni di più, Souichi? E tu stesso quanto credi di valere, non soltanto ai <em>suoi</em> occhi ma prima di tutto ai tuoi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Margarita

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo della fanfiction, _Margarita_ , si riferisce alla parola latina che indica la perla (non c’entra nulla col cocktail, mi spiace XD) ed il manga a cui si inspira è di Hinako Takanaga.  
>  La voce narrante è quella di Souichi. La storia è cronologicamente ambientata dopo gli avvenimenti degli ultimi capitoli del quarto volume di **Koi suru Boukun** , di conseguenza contiene alcuni **spoiler**.  
>  Probabilmente lo saprete già, comunque ribadisco che in giapponese il termine _kohai_ sta ad indicare un compagno di scuola o un collega di lavoro più giovane. E’ il contrario del più noto _senpai_ , insomma.  
>  Al momento della sua seconda pubblicazione su internet, ho associato d'istinto questa fanfiction al concetto di _avidità_.  
>  Non inteso in senso di taccagneria, ovviamente, e neppure di desiderare in sé. Semplicemente, trovo che Souichi sia un ragazzo ferocemente possessivo (nei confronti della famiglia, dei suoi beni materiali, dei suoi spazi) e poco disposto a concedere deroghe alla propria rigidità caratteriale, a costo di perdere anche qualcosa che potrebbe regalargli un gran bene...  
>  Ma le persone, fortunatamente, possono sempre cambiare.

_Le braccia strette forte al petto in segno di chiusura_  
Quell'espressione, il broncio tipico  
Che non hai perso mai  
Davanti a un cappuccino  
Assaggi la sua schiuma  
E vagamente erotico con gli occhi assaggio te  
[ **Primavera non è più** , T. Ferro]  


Dalle mie parti era consuetudine dire che, quando casa tua va in fiamme, capisci all’istante qual è l’unico oggetto che desideri veramente mettere in salvo.  
Quali che fossero le implicazioni metaforiche e letterali di quella saggia riflessione, non mi ero mai trovato a rimuginare seriamente su un concetto come quello fino a quando un pazzo con fini di vendetta non aveva effettivamente appiccato un incendio alla mia abitazione, mettendo tra l’altro seriamente in pericolo le vite di mia sorella Kanako e di Morinaga, oltre che la mia.  
Il saperci tutti e tre vivi e fuori da quella trappola claudicante mi aveva regalato un tale sollievo da riuscire a distrarmi almeno momentaneamente dallo spettacolo orripilante del fuoco, il quale danzava ancora beffardo inghiottendo tutto ciò che, per ben venticinque anni, aveva delimitato in maniera netta lo spazio nel quale avevo sempre potuto concedermi almeno qualche istante di tranquillità, protetto e coccolato dall’amore onnipresente dei miei familiari ed indipendentemente dal fatto che essi fossero fisicamente presenti o meno.  
Ma dopo che anche l’ultima vampa devastatrice era stata soffocata dai getti d’acqua dei pompieri ed il maniaco era stato arrestato, non appena mi fu permesso di tornare sul posto e io me la sentii di concedere a me stesso una panoramica delle macerie annerite, il senso di sopraffazione e di avvilimento furono tali da farmi pentire di non aver delegato a qualcun altro quel compito: poteva apparire puerile, anche perché fortunatamente ne eravamo usciti tutti indenni, ma mai come in quell’occasione avevo rimpianto ogni singola cianfrusaglia avessi ammassato distrattamente tra quelle stanze nello spazio degli ultimi due decenni.  
Se ti accorgi che qualcuno è entrato in camera tua mentre non c’eri ed ha usato ciò che ti appartiene senza chiederti il permesso quasi certamente ti sentirai sopraffare dal fastidio, ma, nonostante abbia avuto quegli stessi oggetti immobili sotto i tuoi occhi per mesi interi, quasi sicuramente neppure tu saresti in grado di ricordare la posizione esatta in cui si trovavano prima di essere stati spostati da mani poco gentili.  
Ero sempre stato un sostenitore della teoria del ‘se non ricordi a cosa si serve, vuol dire che non è più tanto utile’, eppure sapevo di non aver mai provato tanta irrazionale nostalgia per quella vecchia tazza del latte sbrecciata donatami da mia madre quando avevo sei anni, o per quel libro noiosissimo e mai finito che avevo sistemato in fondo alla libreria scordandomene poi completamente.  
L’aver dormito con Morinaga, la notte del disastro, mi aveva compensato solo in parte di quello strano malessere. Morinaga si era dimostrato un ragazzo piuttosto intuitivo ed ero praticamente certo che, ridotto nelle condizioni in cui ero, quel disagio mi si sarebbe potuto leggere in faccia facilmente, ma avevo abusato fin troppo delle sue energie e non volevo importunarlo sfogandomi ulteriormente, benché il mio kohai si fosse poi dimostrato fin troppo voglioso di consumare le proprie forze.  
Morinaga non era recipiente per fare colazione né un tomo polveroso ed astruso, ma ovviamente ero stato mille volte più lieto di sentirlo di nuovo sotto le mie dita di uno qualsiasi dei miei pochi effetti personali scampati alla rovina.  
Non ti lanceresti tra le fiamme divampanti per chiunque, del resto. Non era stato semplice mettere un freno all’orgoglio e consentirmi di piangere silenziosamente davanti a lui quando lo avevo scorto con schiena e gambe bloccate sotto l’altare che cominciava già quasi a bruciare, nonostante avessi smentito il tutto e l’avessi riempito ugualmente di calci punendolo per la sua imbecillità. Ma non c’era neppure molta gente in giro che sapesse quanto le mie orecchie fossero sensibili a determinate stimolazioni, del resto…  
Non mi era sul serio importato che avesse intuito quanto avevo sofferto a causa della mia estenuante attesa a vuoto, con una punta di cattiveria avevo addirittura pensato che se l’era meritata, quel maledetto stupido che si gettava nel pericolo senza guardarsi troppo attorno; ma una sottile, sorda invidia aveva aggredito le mie viscere quando mia sorella lo aveva abbracciato: nessuno si stupisce se una ragazza preoccupata si stringe all’uomo per il quale è stata in pensiero; mentre io, che pure avevo vissuto minuti di terrore intenso, non avevo potuto sprecarmi in un singolo gesto d’affetto fino a quando non eravamo rimasti da soli e con un letto spazioso a disposizione.  
Mi domandavo quando i suoi _ti amo_ avessero assunto un significato così diverso, per me.  
Quando mi si era dichiarato ero stato assalito dal disgusto, ma nel contempo, nel venire a conoscenza delle sue intenzioni di lasciare l’università, mi ero sentito vagamente abbandonato, oltre ad andare su tutte le furie. Quelle due semplici paroline avevano contribuito a dare un’impennata al mio imbarazzo nel bel mezzo di più d’un momento d’intimità, ma col passare dei mesi mi ero reso conto di aver cominciato a bramarle.  
No, non mi ero trasformato in uno sdolcinato sentimentale di punto in bianco, ma mi ero almeno accorto che il sentirgliele ripetere aveva un qualche effetto, su di me. In senso fisico, in senso mentale, in senso emotivo. Inguine, cervello e cuore; la mitica triade. E quindi era questo il temibile potere delle parole, quantunque si trattasse di un’asserzione che, pur considerata in tutto il mondo come il più alto indice di stima che si potesse esprimere verso un altro essere vivente, veniva quotidianamente sputacchiata da molti con una frivolezza sconcertante.  
Ero cresciuto senza dovermi preoccupare di capire se esistesse un luogo adatto a me, che mi appartenesse pienamente.  
Non che non avessi mai dovuto lottare per accaparrarmi qualcosa, ma, in sostanza, il mio era stato un cammino in linea retta.  
Di noi tre figli, essendo io il maggiore, ero stato quello che aveva goduto più a lungo della presenza e delle cure di mia madre, ed ero stato svezzato in un clima di relativa serenità, patendo solo fino ad un certo punto l’assenza di un padre perso in perenni viaggi di lavoro. Anche quando lei era venuta a mancare, avevo accettato senza remore di assumere un ruolo quasi genitoriale in famiglia perché amavo i miei fratelli minori Tomoe e Kanako, e non volevo che quell’oscillare di equilibri potesse arrivare a turbarli: avevano diritto a crescere senza l’assillo di brutti pensieri, com’era stato per me.  
Ecco spiegato come mai avessi sempre avvertito forte in me il dovere di preservare quella costruzione e tutto ciò che difendeva dentro di sé, e la ragione per cui l’avevo _vissuta_ così fortemente da poter ancora fissare lo sguardo su un angolo qualsiasi e sorridere ricordando qualche episodio spassoso o tenero: rappresentava la memoria di tutto ciò verso cui mia madre aveva provato amore, il posto dove mio padre e Tomoe, volendo, potevano sempre tornare, il rifugio dove io e Kanako, ultimi membri di quella famiglia disgregata rimasti vicini, potevamo trovare immediato conforto nella reciproca compagnia.  
Era naturale che mi fossi sentito fortemente spaesato, quando mi era crollata in testa da un giorno all’altro e le mie scarpe ne avevano calpestate le ceneri residue.  
Il laboratorio dove lavoravo, in un certo senso, era una filiale di quel cantuccio tanto apprezzato; altre quattro pareti ben squadrate d’intonaco e mattoni dov’ero stato capace di ricreare un _habitat_ adatto affinché le mie radici potessero attecchire solide.  
Se da bambino hai trascorso ore intere gingillandoti con le pipette di plastica del Piccolo Chimico, spendere le tue giornate di adulto al dipartimento di Scienze Agrarie della tua università può rivelarsi un’ottima occasione per gonfiare ulteriormente quel sogno che hai scoperto di aver vagheggiato sin da allora ma del quale, forse, hai avuto preso pienamente coscienza solo dopo averlo realizzato. (E' insolito, ma può capitare.)  
Ma chi l’aveva detto, che per essere felici bisognava per forza sudare? Ero abituato a guadagnarmi ciò che ricevevo, ma non ero mai stato colto da grandi dubbi quando si era trattato di scegliere che farne della mia vita ed adoravo l’attività a cui mi dedicavo quotidianamente. Ero un assistente competente e non era necessario che piangessi lacrime di sangue, per questo: il mio impegno tra l’altro era apprezzato ed incoraggiato, e questo rappresentava un’ottima imbottitura tra il confusionario universo esterno, gremito di detestabili creature che non meritavano la mia attenzione, e quell’anticipazione circoscritta dell’Eden (*), straripante di colture che aspettavano solo di essere coltivate e studiate.  
Molte delle persone che mi erano vicine erano convinte che non sarei mai riuscito a sopravvivere fuori dal laboratorio, immerso nella società normale. Probabilmente avevano ragione, anche se non mi piaceva ammetterlo.  
D’altro canto, ero consapevole anche di non poter tirare avanti senza le ore che passavo lì, e non le avrei mai barattate solo per spegnere sul nascere le frecciate di conoscenti che scuotevano la testa guardandomi o per ottenere le simpatie di quei colleghi che mi giravano alla larga ritenendomi un tipo strambo.  
Morinaga aveva affermato spesso, avvilito, di essersi presentato a me almeno cinque volte prima che iniziassi a riconoscere la sua faccia. Non avevo idea di cosa stesse parlando.  
Non mi piaceva rivangare particolari del genere perché sapevo perfettamente che il laboratorio, oltre ad essere il mezzo attraverso il quale mi mantenevo, era forse il solo luogo dove potevo essere me stesso e basta. Non il bravo figlio, non il fratello apprensivo, non l’individuo asociale ed intrattabile: ero semplicemente Souichi Tatsumi.  
Persino io avevo i miei periodi di stanchezza, ogni tanto. Istanti duranti i quali ero colto da idee folli come sollevare il ricevitore del telefono ed urlare a mio padre quanto fosse assurdo che fossi io a farmi carico di incombenze che sarebbero toccate a lui, volare diritto in America a recuperare Tomoe strappandolo dalle braccia di quel gay depravato di Kurokawa che lo stava certamente rovinando, oppure chiedere a Kanako di non innamorarsi mai, perché altrimenti dopo il suo matrimonio mi sarebbero rimaste soltanto una casa enormemente vuota e le mie adorate colture di cui occuparmi.  
Se i miei nervi non erano già andati in pezzi, forse potevo ringraziare soltanto quella sorta di potente, tangibile giustificazione al mio egoismo: la contraddizione di fondo era forte e non potevo ignorarla, ma in sostanza si trattava di soffocare l’astio che provavo nei confronti di persone alle quali volevo bene traendo soddisfazioni assolute da un qualcosa che mi occupava mente e mani tenendomi lontano da loro. In ogni caso, la consapevolezza di come l’immergermi in quello scampolo di realtà ovattata ogni giorno non fosse comunque sufficiente a sciogliere le mie preoccupazioni non mi rendeva meno tenace nel difendere il mio diritto a possedere quel rassicurante spazio tutto mio.  
Date queste premesse, fui quindi stupito io stesso quando compresi di non riuscire più a provare il solito sentimento di liberazione nel tornare al laboratorio, almeno fin da quando erano cominciati gli incidenti a casa mia. E se prima dell’incendio ad angustiarmi era stata soprattutto la preoccupazione che potesse capitare qualcos’altro di brutto, dopo di esso, nello scrutare quel misero parallelepipedo zeppo di oggetti a me familiari che avevo consumato con l’uso e nel tempo cercando una forma di consolazione, mi sentii addirittura stupido.  
Ma in fondo, non fu altro che una conferma a sensazioni che avevano iniziato a districarsi dentro di me già da alcuni mesi e alle quali non mi ero preoccupato di dare un nome preciso semplicemente per evitarne le implicazioni più fastidiose.  
Qualcuno aveva già tentato di sfaldare la sottile ma resistente crosticina che divideva me dal resto del mondo, in passato, ma il fatto che nessuna delle attrattive offertemi fosse mai riuscita a smuovermi dalle mie incrollabili posizioni mi aveva sempre tenuto al sicuro da certe cadute. Ma adesso, che avevo intuito di possedere qualcosa di forse ancora più prezioso e stimolante della mera libertà psicologica o del potermi realizzare in ambito professionale, dentro di me arrivano quasi ad ammettere di sentirmi felice per aver vacillato quando era stato il momento.  
Una nuova forma di compensazione, che mi faceva barcollare ad ogni nuovo assaggio.  
Ma a cosa erano serviti anni interi di isolamento volontario, se poi dovevo cedere al primo, caldo cenno di attenzione altrui?  
Ero sempre vissuto nel sospetto; non credevo seriamente nella buona fede altrui e tendevo a dare per scontato che certi tipi di gentilezze fossero sempre a doppio senso. Non era quindi normale che, proprio io, potessi sentire il bisogno di ricercare la compagnia di un ragazzo i cui obiettivi erano tanto palesi quanto _equivoci_.  
Da quando avevo imparato a godere almeno un po’ di quella situazione? Di preciso non sarei stato in grado di dirlo, ma neppure potevo negare che i miei sforzi per non ricascarci più si stavano facendo sempre più deboli e le mie proteste sempre più fiacche, se non quasi nulle.  
Come se la solitudine si fosse fatta pesante per me non appena avevo conosciuto quell’appagante alternativa; come se il timore di poter perdere ciò che mi aveva conquistato mi avesse ammorbidito fino a rendermi pericolosamente friabile… Era forse vicino il giorno in cui avrei accettato di concedere a qualcuno la mia piena fiducia senza dover necessariamente tenere gli artigli sguainati?  
Ero tentato, veramente. Tenere sempre alta la guardia quando percepisci minacce ovunque è orribilmente stancante, ma farlo quando senti contemporaneamente ardere in te il desiderio di rilassarti è un milione di volte peggio.  
Che il passo da fare sia in avanti o tornando indietro, che si scelga una soluzione nuova o si faccia appello al meglio del già vissuto, difficilmente si approda a risultati utili se non dopo aver addomesticato l’ostinazione fine a sé stessa. Pur riconoscendo l’importanza di quella grave lezione, non era ancora qualcosa che potessi digerire con facilità.  
« La perla si forma quando un corpo estraneo, come un granello di sabbia o un piccolo parassita, penetra nel corpo dell’animale e viene a contatto con il suo mantello, agendo da fattore irritante. Il mollusco si difende ricoprendo il corpo estraneo, strato dopo strato, con materiale madreperlaceo … (**)»  
Il televisore ronzava pacatamente, sintonizzato su un programma che avevo smesso di seguire parecchi minuti prima per perdermi nei miei pensieri, e la camera buia era illuminata soltanto dalla sua morbida luce violetta.  
Lanciai una rapida occhiata di soppiatto a Morinaga, che era seduto affianco a me nel salotto della casa che adesso dividevamo insieme, ma lui scelse quello stesso attimo per voltarsi e, quando si accorse che lo stavo osservando, mi sorrise.  
Distolsi immediatamente lo sguardo e lo riportai sullo schermo.  
Idiota! 

* * *

(*) Prendetela come una specie di licenza: immagino che Souichi non sia cristiano, e sinceramente non so se l’idea del Paradiso Terrestre sia diffusa nella cultura giapponese o meno…  
(**) Tratto dal corrispondete articolo dell’ **Encarta 2006 Enciclopedia Premium**.


End file.
